1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a load carrying pallet, and to a method for using such pallet.
2. The Prior Art
Although pallets have substantial advantages in improving the mechanical handling of goods and commercial products, their use have some disadvantages in respect to handling the pallet when unloaded. Since most pallets are being recycled or returned to the manufacturer of the goods or the warehouse from which they were shipped, the handling of the empty pallet is involving considerable handling costs. Furthermore, the empty pallets occupy space that could have been otherwise available for other purposes in the store/warehouse, or during transport/logistics.
A pallet of the type, requiring only a little space when empty is known from GB 2 061 871 A. The pallet described in this reference refers to a load carrying pallet comprising a base section having a surface layer and two support elements also having surface layers in contact with and secured to the surface layer of the base section, integrally formed and connected by an flexible hinge portion to said surface layer of the base section. The pallet is constructed of cardboard as a single element and comprised of respective outer layers of cardboard. Interposed a sandwiched honey-comb structure made of paper is arranged.
The pallet described in GB 2 061 871 A is intended for carrying both light weight goods and heavy goods. However, the construction is vulnerable to damage when handled by a fork-lift truck and especially when the support elements are subjected to relatively large laterally-directed forces the walls are vulnerable of collapsing.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide a pallet of the above type that is more stable, and where the support elements are capable of withstanding relatively large laterally-directed forces.